The Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center participates in a wide range of innovative, feasibility or proof of principle trials originating from its research programs and initiated by institutional Pis. Enrollment in these studies has been maintained throughout the last grant period. The conduct of these studies is supported by research nursing and data management provided by the Clinical Research Management Office (CRMO). Research Nursing focuses solely on the eligibility, consenting and management of patients on clinical trials. In addition to its participation in the scope of high-priority clinical trials, Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center has conducted a series of innovative phase I trials of cancer vaccines and immunotherapy that have provided important information on the mechanisms and clinical efficacy of these agents. There is an increasing emphasis on interaction between basic science and clinical research as exemplified by ongoing translational studies in breast cancer and lymphoma. Expanded support for our participation in high priority and innovative trials is requested. The projected operating budget for Protocol Specific Research Support is $352,247, of which we are requesting 100% support from the CCSG.